Extraction Point Novelization
by DMC Maniac
Summary: A F.E.A.R. unit is now trapped in the destroyed and empty city of Fairport. They were once the hunters, but now have become the hunted. Their new mission now is simple: To survive.
1. Aftermath

Wow, it has been a long ass time since I decided to do anything for this kinda stuff! I know that like 2 people said they wanted me to do a story for F.E.A.R. 2, and I still plan on it, but been so busy a.k.a. LAZY and BUSY, I have extremely not been motivated to do these stories. So for now, I plan on doing a few chapters for the first expansion pack of F.E.A.R., called "Extraction Point." I will do my best to try to make this as interesting as the last. Btw, I have some notes about this story I want to address.

1. Due to the new timeline of the games, this expansion pack does not fit with the original series. So think of this as a sort of "What if?" scenario if after the first game it went a bit different. So for those who have never played the expansions of F.E.A.R 1, this is pretty much the story for that game. As in story, there really isn't as much in this one as the previous game. But nonetheless, I liked the game a lot and place it as a scarier experience in some regards.

2. This story is not 100% horror or 100% action, so no playing favorites of either of them. I will do the best I can in implementing the two traits possible.

3. Like before, this is the only chapter to use different POV's. But its really not as much as before, so no confusions to take place.

4. I am going to put more into what the Point Man might be thinking in these situations than what the expansion didn't, such as using possible theories for what actually happened. So some things are going to be slightly different, but not that much. If so, I'll leave a little note on some chapters to list some things that were different or just not placed in here at all.

5. I do not own the series, since it all belongs to Monolith Studios. Enjoy, readers!

* * *

><p><strong>F.E.A.R.<strong>

**FIRST ENCOUNTER ASSAULT RECON**

**EXTRACTION POINT  
><strong>

**INTERVAL 01 - CONTAMINATION  
><strong>

**AFTERMATH**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The "Point Man"<strong>_

Something is above me. My eyes slowly open to see what it could be. It was black, and it was making some loud noises. I can't feel my body anymore. Either I'm in so much pain for having the entire city blown up in front of me... or I am now dead.

As my eyes began to recover some more, I could see that the black object coming to me was a helicopter. I wasn't sure who it belonged to, for it was too far for me to tell what kind it was. I could hear a voice of a woman talking into the radio still attached to my ear. It was Jin...

"There he is!" she said, possibly to the pilot as the chopper began to descend towards me. They came back for me. The pain overwhelms me as I return to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>I wake up again, now inside the helicopter. Douglas Holiday was sitting down on one of the seats as he looked at me. Jin Sun-Kwon was sitting beside me just a few feet in front of me as she saw me awaken. Both of them had lots of dirt covering their face and uniforms, probably from bringing me inside this chopper. We were now in the air, far above the city below. The side door of the helicopter was exposed to where I could see outside.<p>

The destruction caused by the explosion I started stretched out for miles. Smoke was risen as high to the clouds. We were so far away from there that it was almost impossible to think that it happened. I'm not sure if I should say that I'm lucky I'm still alive. I was still in a lot of pain. And I wish I could say that all of it was physical. After everything that's happened...

"I don't know how you lived through that..." Holiday told me as he was looking back outside. Neither do I, man. Neither do I...

"We still don't know the extent of the damage." he said as he and Jin continued to look out at the epicenter of the explosion. God knows what's going to happen because of this.

"We haven't been able to get through to anyone since the explosion." Jin said out loud. If I could move my arms, I would try and check to see if it was still possible to contact HQ.

Jin then looked at both me and Holiday as she asked two questions that truly got my attention.

"What about Alma? What happened to her?"

My mother is...

...

Alma is gone now. What was left of her died in her childhood. All that remained after that was nothing but fury and sorrow. Hopefully, she may now rest in peace. She deserves it...

Something had hit the side of the chopper as it rocked a bit. We all looked around to see what it was that could've caused it. Jin asked "What was that sound?" as I was unsure what to make of it. Then I saw an arm enter the inside of the helicopter. It brought its head up to look at me with those soulless eyes.

Alma is still alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paxton Fettel<strong>_

"A war is coming. I've seen it in my dreams. Fire sweeping over the earth, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust... Retaliation."

When I said this to him, he was unsure of its meaning. At the time, he was still oblivious to the destinies we now share. Soon, the dreams I have seen will come to pass. All the screams, the blood, the innocent people dying... it will be glorious. Mother deserves happiness for the life she was refused to have. A life twisted for the sake of knowledge by the true "monsters."

They will die... all of them.

I lie here in the darkness, surrounded by flames. Even after losing this life, the next one refuses to start for me. I can only observe from more dreams, seeing the destruction caused by my brother. The city above has been almost completely obliterated, leaving almost no life behind. The crash of their transport has been taken down as well. Him and his "friends" are now stuck in this city with no way out. No one will be able to help them now. Once they awaken, they will know the true meaning of fear.

Mother stands above me, ready to give me her love. It is the first time we have finally met each other physically. Her power surpasses that of my own, in ways I may never understand. She will release me from this emptiness. She can make our next family reunion more "appropriate" than the last one. My mother will not tolerate any more outsiders to ruin something so good to this family. All that is required is for my brother to accept his fate.

Alma will not be denied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The "Point Man"<strong>_

I open my eyes for what seems to have been an eternity of deep sleep. The sound of fire nearby was the first thing I could hear. I do not recognize this place. It seemed to have been some sort or abandoned hotel complex. The helicopter I was in now crashed into the wall over to the far left of me. A person's body was lying out of the cockpit. I try my best to get back onto my feet, to try and realize what has happened. The voice of Douglas Holiday caught my attention.

"Looks like we're all still alive."

I look up on an upper floor above me to determine where his voice came from. He was kneeling next to Jin Sun-Kwon, another member of same military unit as me. Jin was of Korean heritage, but grew up in the United States for most of her life. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail as she was dressed in leather military clothing. She had medical equipment still available on her, which she was giving to both herself and Holiday from here.

Douglas Holiday was a member of the SFOD-D military unit. He led a squad of Delta Force operatives to assist in our previous missions in the past, and was considered a valuable ally. He specialized in explosives and close-quarters combat, making himself unique in all types of combat as well. He was a dark skin tone, with short black hair and brown eyes. Despite his position of leader, he was very casual and had a great sense of humor. As for myself...

I was in an organization called "F.E.A.R." It stood for "First Encounter Assault Recon", a special forces unit to handle unusual and/or paranormal events. I'm the designated "Point Man" after recently joining the unit as of last week. My military training helped improve my incredible reflexes and my combat experience in the field. As for my name... I don't know why, but it was so hard to remember it.

Anyway, both of them seemed to be doing okay, if just a bit tired from where I was standing. They knew I was still alive, and were happy to know I was still breathing. But what was it that caused the crash...?

From where the chopper had busted through, it destroyed a section of the wall of this building to where I could now see outside. Instead of the bright morning that I remember seeing before the crash, the sky was covered in a dark, cloudy night. Thunder flashed into the distance as I could see lightning going through the clouds. As far as I know, in the city of Fairport, that's not usual. Something is happening. Jin talked to both Holiday and me as she said:

"Small favors. I can't reach anybody on the radio. Something's blocking the signal."

She was right. The only radio frequency that seemed to be working was the one we were using to communicate with each other. There was no response from HQ, and we certainly could not get a hold of our commander, "Rowdy" Betters. After a brief moment, this part of the building shook a bit almost as if it would crumble down eventually. Maybe it was from the destroyed chopper, I don't know.

"That's not good." Jin said, a bit worried.

"We're going to have to find another way down. You're in no condition to climb through that hole." Holiday told her as he looked down at where I was at. I looked at him and nodded as he understood that I would be fine. Jin was still in worse shape than either of us and will need assistance of getting out of here. Holiday put out his hand for Jin to grab onto.

"I'm fine." she said, getting up on her own. Holiday turned around and jokingly said:

"Sure you are. Let's move." They both left the room above me. Now to figure out how to get out of this place and figure out what our next objective is.

After spending a few moments to wake up from getting ejected out of a flying chopper crashing into a building, I saw that there was a lone door for the next room. It was the only exit out of here, so I had to take it. Opening it, I walked through some obstruction of bedsprings and cardboard littered inside a bathroom. Surprisingly, a spare pistol was lying around on top of a desk in here. It was an AT-14 handgun, and a very awesome weapon to have. I am very comfortable in using it, and just might need it to get out of here.

Some loose boards were in between a hole in the destroyed wall and another devastated room. Using the butt of the pistol, I easily was able to knock down the 2x4s. I walked past some small fires and piles of dust and passed through a couple empty rooms until I appeared to be in the center of the building. There were hallways stretched around by some doors with a stairwell in the middle of this place. By the door I used to enter here, some rough floor texture fell from the upper level and blocked off the hallway to my right. On the next floor above me, I could see both Holiday and Jin looking at me as they saw the stairs nearby were destroyed. Holiday got on the radio and spoke to me.

"The stair's out. We've got to find another way out of here."

Both him and Jin turned around to the room close to them as they would find a different exit out of this place. Walking around this floor, I saw half of a doorway exposed at the bottom that I could crouch through into the following room. I passed through a couple more rooms and an damaged wall with an opening available. As I passed it, I walked over to the nearest door to see where it leads. Just as I got there, the floor collapsed underneath me as I fell down to the lower level.

It wasn't a rough landing, for most of the obstruction below me softened the fall. From here, I could see an open fire escape by a broken down set of windows. I stepped outside to see the city of Fairport. With how black the night was, it was a bit hard to make out where exactly I was. I could see two figures just on top of the nearby building to the left of me. It was both Jin and Holiday, apparently having found an exit from where they were. Jin said over the radio:

"We made it to the roof. Man, it's dark." Well that's an understatement out here.

"Hang on, I'll drop a flare. We're going to make our way down the fire escape."

Holiday pulled out a red flare from his belt as he lighted it up. He dropped it down to an alley in between the building they were at and the one across from it. If I can find a way down as well, then I should be able to meet up with them.

I climbed down one of the ladders down the fire escape towards another set of windows. Heading inside, I went through some more empty rooms and was about to push open a red door. As I was about to, fire burst out from the pipes on the wall here. Quickly, I ran out through the door before the entire place erupted into a small explosion. I looked back to see that where I came from was now blocked off by fire and smoke. No way I'm going that way again.

There was an exposed hole in the floor nearby to where I could crouch through the underside of the floor. Jumping inside, it looked like some kind of maze with it completely dark. Using the flashlight attached to my bullet vest, I used the light source as a way to figure out where I was going. Moving through the tight spaces, I saw a hole in the wall ahead of me to where it lead to some stairs. As I got out, some parts of the building collapsed from the stairs leading up and started to head down. I got out of the way from the destruction just in time as the building parts now littered the way up.

Heading downstairs, I could see an emergency exit door that could lead me back outside. Only problem was there was a damaged power generator on the wall that was uncontrollably shooting out electricity. Unless I can figure out a way to turn off the power for this place, I won't be able to leave. There was a door to the right of me that was very close that it looked like it lead into where the power was coming from. As I walked over there, I could feel something heavy in the air.

It was powerful, yet I was unable to determine exactly what it could be. It felt familiar, almost as if I had encountered it before. I went over to where the small room was to see someone standing there inside. It looked like an 8-year old girl, with black hair covering her eyes and a long red dress. My mind was in intense pain as the memories began to resurface. I remember her...

This child is Alma.

* * *

><p>A flash of white covered my eyes. I was no longer back at the damaged complex, instead inside a familiar building. It was the same place where I was born into the world. The smell of blood and fire consumed the air as I could see someone walking towards me. I know who this is.<p>

It was the woman who gave birth to me many years ago. Her name was Alma. She was a powerful psychic, able to alter the physics and nature of the world and unleash unstoppable hatred. She was a tortured child, used as an experiment for Armacham Technology Corporation, a supposed satellite and weapons development company. In reality, they were secretly performing tests on her for the sake of science and to produce psychic commanders. They wanted to create human beings in the womb of this powerful woman, in the hopes of utilizing their full potential with their psychic powers. The project was called "Origin."

I was the first prototype. Apparently, I didn't meet with their standards and couldn't provide what they expected. They tried again with a second prototype, who was more successful. His name was Paxton Fettel. He was gifted with true psychic powers, able to create hallucinations and command an entire army of clone soldiers. He was my younger brother, and I shot him in the head during our last encounter with him. I had to do it, for he was leading a terrorist assault with his army to kill innocent people. That and he wanted to release our mother from the "Vault", a military facility where she was locked up after she was deemed to dangerous to live. They put her in a coma and left her to die by pulling the plug.

Despite what they were thinking, she would not stop with her death. Beyond the grave, she manipulated Fettel's mind to seek revenge and to help her escape the facility. Even after killing him, she was released anyway by the main researcher who conducted Project Origin. That man was Harlan Wade, the father of test subject "Alma Wade." He and his fellow scientists committed heinous acts of humanity to force a young woman to give birth to two children for their own agendas. Harlan must've felt guilty towards the end, as he let his daughter out for the first time in years after her death. Whatever his reasons were, they would come back to haunt everyone.

In order to destroy the facility and stop her, I took the advice of fellow Armacham employee, Norton Mapes, who was being instructed by Genevieve Aristide to clean up the mess caused by both Alma and Fettel. If the company's horrible actions were exposed to the public, they would all burn for what they did. Aristide told Mapes to get rid of all the data and obliterate the facility before anyone could find proof. Fortunately, I was able to collect enough information and send it to HQ for their secrets to be exposed. However, at this point, I am unsure as to how all of that will turn out.

Following Mapes' instructions, I destroyed the reactor cells powering the facility which caused a chain reaction to blow up the entire place. Unfortunately, either because of Alma's influence or of a miscalculation, the explosion was much bigger than expected. A literal nuke erupted from the center of Fairport as almost everything was destroyed. Somehow, I was lucky to survive it and be picked up by both Holiday and Jin. I remember facing the mental manifestation of my mother as she attempted to connect with my mind like Fettel's. Whether it was some kind of motherly love or blind hatred, her lethal touch would've killed me. I opened fire with handgun at my own "mother" to save myself, unsure if it was the right thing to do. Either way, she had vanished both in reality and in my mind. I assumed that she managed to find peace in an afterlife of some kind.

With what's happening right now, she is far from done.

She was alternating between the two forms she took to express herself. The first one was "child Alma", the younger memories of her life to when they first experimented on her and before she gave birth to me. The second was "adult Alma", the true appearance she uses to show how far her corpse has decayed. She was walking slowly to me, whispering something into the air. I could do nothing but lay there and listen to what she had to say.

"Kill them... Kill them all."

She wants me to exact revenge on those who have done her wrong. I kept telling myself - and possibly to Alma - that I do not want vengeance. Even though they have done terrible things to me, her, and Fettel, no one else should be involved with all this death and destruction. Sensing my objection to the matter, adult Alma crawled over to me like a rabid spider. As her and I come face to face, another bright flash covers my eyesight.

* * *

><p>I was back at the almost destroyed building. The door in front of me opened on its own as child Alma disappeared. This time, things will be different. Now that she is released, her illusions and psychic "monsters" that I encountered before will grow larger in numbers. All this stuff happening to me in one day as affected me more than I realize. I noticed that now I could not produce noise from my throat, unable to speak a word. Maybe I am suffering from some strange form of PTSD or could be the cause of Alma's powers. I wasn't much of a talker before, but now it will be harder to communicate with Jin and Holiday. I hope they're doing okay...<p>

In front of me was a lever for the power in this building. Pushing it down, the power was now off in this entire place. Heading back into the previous room, I saw that no more of the electricity was flowing in the middle of the hall. With the emergency exit available, I opened it up and was now outside into the city streets.

It was a massacre out here. Fires had been started by garbage and the walls, cars totally demolished, blood splattered across the cement. Even though the explosion may not have been responsible, it was highly possible that the Replica forces did all this the previous day. There was a fence nearby where Holiday dropped the flare from before. I walked over there to see both Jin and Holiday standing at the other side of me. They still seemed to be doing okay, and saw me walk over there. Holiday looked over at the lone Replica soldier standing nearby, his head lowered.

"He asleep?" Holiday asked me and Jin.

"He's dormant. When Fettel was killed, the Replicas deactivated." Jin explained to him.

Now I remember. Since Fettel used his powers to control the clone soldiers, they all responded to orders from him and him alone. The entire reason for F.E.A.R. to assassinate him was to shut down the Replica forces from causing any long-term damage. It took a long time, but after killing my brother, they were all "turned off." They were still alive, only their minds were empty. With Fettel dead, they had no one to receive orders from and now just stand around like a bunch of zombies.

Holiday looked closer at the single soldier standing near them. He brought his assault rifle up and fired several bullets to the Replica. The soldier did nothing to retaliate, his body simply falling to the hard ground. Holiday looked back at Jin and said:

"He's dead now."

"I wanted to examine him." Jin said in a disagreeing tone.

"Pre-emptive strike." Holiday defended. I guess even knowing that they wouldn't turn back on, there could be the growing paranoia of them just coming back to "life." To be honest after all the shit we've been through, I don't blame him. He looked at me and explained to me:

"Keep your radio on, and we'll hook up down the road."

Both him and Jin turned around to find another way to meet up with me. Looking back down the street, I could see a big church at the far end. The lights beside it were still working, which hopefully means we can use to plan out our next move. There were multiple Replicas standing around in the street, as motionless as the ones before. These were some of the lower-ranked soldiers, with simple military outfits. They were dressed in black bullet vests, camouflage clothing for their heavy shirts and pants. They had on thick black boots and were carrying several belts all around them for their weapons and ammo. They had on some kind of helmets over their heads, preventing me from seeing their faces. And like when I first heard of them, I didn't want to know what they might look like.

As I was walking slowly through dark street with my handgun brought out in case of any sneak attacks, something loud was heard above me. I looked up towards the sky to see something fall from behind me. It was a freaking plane! It was caught on fire as it was beginning to crash much further ahead in the city. A loud crash came from there as I wondered where exactly it came from. Was Alma responsible for this? Holiday got on the radio and upsettingly told me:

"Oh, I sure as shit hope that wasn't our ride."

Him and Jin might not have seen what it was flying above them. Unless we can figure out a way out of this city, we are totally on our own from here on out. If the radio is out, then we will have to find out how to contact HQ a different way.

Continuing on, I looked around to see more cars and Replicas scattered about. Their armored vehicles were still working as they must've been trying to gain control of the city. It's almost depressing. The fact that an entire army was used by my psychotic brother and hate-filled mother for their own purposes... and they probably weren't aware of it.

"Something's not right." Holiday said quietly over the radio.

"What, apart from the obvious?" Jin asked him.

"For starters, this city is empty."

He was right. There are no civilians or city people anywhere. Except for the deactivated Replicas, there was literally no one around to see or hear. It was as if they disappeared, almost immediately after we had woken up from the helicopter crash.

"There must have been a radioactive element to the Origin explosion and the city was evacuated." Jin theorized. It is possible, but what Holiday said next was truly frightening to think about.

"Cities don't empty this quick." he spoke with a serious tone.

I walked up towards the church up ahead. Like what Holiday mentioned, it didn't sound like anybody was nearby. How is that almost the entire population of Fairport could be gone in a whole day without us knowing about it. Yes, we were passed out for several hours to where it turned to night. Even then, we would still hear the military or someone still evacuating the city or attempting to look for survivors. Jin then spoke to me and Holiday over what it could be.

"It's Alma. It's got to be Alma." she told us.

"The ghost kid?" Holiday asked her with a bit of wonder in his voice.

"She's a lot more than that. We're in a lot of trouble. Ghosts don't create temporal and spatial anomalies." Jin expressed. She was in this organization a lot longer than I was, but even this is something a bit hard to digest. And I can believe her, for I can understand the potential Alma has with unexplainable events.

"Looks like our girl's got a new hobby, then." Holiday said in a sarcastic manner. Even though he was trying his best to sound relaxed, we all knew that this was not something to underestimate.

I went to the entrance of the church, to possibly find a back exit I could take to meet up with the others. I opened a set of double doors to where I was now in some kind of front room. There were another set of doors in front of me that I decided to open. Before I did, I could feel something powerful on the other side. And I don't mean "God." And it definitely didn't feel like Alma. It was familiar...

I slowly opened the doors to see several people inside. There appeared to be four Replica soldiers standing around by some chairs as they were still motionless. Up ahead, there were three more people standing in front of an alter. Two of them I could recognize as Replicas, with the one standing in front of them hard to see. I got closer to see who it was... and to see that he was still alive.

It was Paxton Fettel.

"I know it doesn't make sense. Not much does anymore."

His chilling voice would always send shivers into my spine. He brought his head up to look at me for the first time since I murdered him. He had a leather jacket with some trails of orange and black. He was also wearing khaki military pants with black boots for his feet. Fettel looked at me with those devilish green eyes, his short black hair laid out to the back. He still had the blood of Alice Wade over his mouth and chest, for when he was eating her corpse. Fettel would eat his victims, not for nourishment or pleasure, but to obtain the memories of their lives. He used this method to figure out where Alma was.

Fettel looked at me for a couple seconds before he said this terrifying sentence.

"You killed me... I didn't like that."

To my shock, I saw that the two Replicas standing behind him were now "reactivated." I don't know if this guy has come back from the dead, or is a projection or Alma's mind, or is a fucking ghost. Despite everything I have done to stop him and his army, he was now back with no way for me to permanently end him... and his soldiers were now ready to kill me.

As Fettel disappeared into the air, the other Replicas inside the church began to turn on. The two doors shut behind me tightly as I knew immediately that I was trapped. Before they brought up the RPL submachine guns they were carrying, I quickly fired several bullets from my handgun to the two closest soldiers. They died soon after as the others got into formation and took cover. One of them shouted out "Take him down!" with their strange, robotic-like voices. I don't care how it is they talk like that, for right now I got an entire unit of clone soldiers willing to do whatever it takes to kill me. And what a great way of continuing this mess all over again... In a church of all places.

I took cover behind some chairs nearby as the Replicas began to open fire towards me. I ran forward a bit to avoid the bullets piercing the thin wood. Activating the reflexes which has helped me out in multiple battles before, I got back up to return fire at the soldiers using their SMGs. Only getting about two of them, the last two took cover again to avoid getting killed. Using this as an opportunity, I got closer to where they were without them knowing about. As they got back up to shoot to where I last was, I was able to sneak up on them to their left side and fired the remainder bullets of my pistol. Then a horrible thought came to my head... What about all the other Replicas outside that I ignored? Would they be trying to ambush me too?

Before I could try and figure out a battle strategy, something loud erupted from the center of the church. It was hard to explain, but black lines were spreading vertically from the floor. They were going towards the dark ceiling of this place. Strangely, blocks of the floor were floating up one by one, both big and small. After several moments passed, an entire section of the floor was now gone as it revealed a dirty basement. I'm not sure if this is supposed to be Fettel or Alma's doing. For I honestly swear to God, I have no idea what to think about anything anymore. But this I do know... that if I don't hurry and leave this place, I might still get attacked by the Replicas outside. Jumping down below, a lot of questions came into my mind.

How is is that Fettel has come back to life? What is his agenda now? How does Alma now fit into this? Does she still plan on exacting her revenge? Am I know going to be the target of an entire army of Replica soldiers? Are Jin and Holiday okay? Do they know what has happened?

I was once the hunter, but am now the hunted. The only mission I have now is simple... to survive.

* * *

><p>Alright, hopefully I can get my groove back into this schmidt a goo or whatever. Reviews are welcome, and wish me luck! =D<p> 


	2. Metastasis

To anyone who was reading this story, I am SOOOOOOO SORRYYY I didn't update it. Life got on the way, but at the moment I am in "no life" mode. Sorry again for how long it took for me to update, but those who have read the story, I am back! This one I had a writers block and told myself I would get back to it. One month later...

Anyway, here is another chapter for the novelization of Extraction Point! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>F.E.A.R.<strong>

**FIRST ENCOUNTER ASSAULT RECON**

**EXTRACTION POINT  
><strong>

**INTERVAL 01 - CONTAMINATION  
><strong>

**METASTASIS  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The "Point Man"<strong>  
>Whatever this place is supposed to be, it looked pretty dark and filthy to be a basement. I was now standing on top of thrown away items and cabinets littered everywhere. The gray brick walls gave this place an appearance of a dungeon. Either way, if I still want to meet up with Holiday and Jin and avoid the Replica forces, then I'll have to find a detour down here. Time to get moving.<p>

I hopped down from the tall cabinet to ground level. Up ahead was a hallway that I could turn to the right. Before I did, I noticed a lone crate standing by the wall. On the front side of this box, the description "PROPERTY OF ARMACHAM" was labeled on to it. Underneath also said "FREIGHT SHIPMENT". I had almost forgotten all about ATC. I wonder what they must be doing now to handle this crisis that happened. If they do have any plans, it cannot be any good.

I turned around to the right and opened the door at the far end. Inside was a wide empty room that didn't hold anything of importance. Only thing of interest was another door here that led me to an exact replica of the previous room. There was some type of altar in the middle of this room, but other than that, held no significance to me. Reaching the next door, I turned the knob a little and was now back into the darker sections of the "basement." Going to the left, I walked over to where an intersection was.

Next thing I knew, something was running away from me really fast. It moved from the right to the left, and - as strange as it was to say this - seemed to be completely transparent. At first, I theorized that maybe it was those Replica Assassins that can use their invisible generators for sneak attacks. However, my gut was saying otherwise. For some reason, I was sure that whatever this thing was that passed me was not the same as Assassins. If not them, then what could these things be?

Screams of Replicas were heard up ahead in the next room from where I was. It sounded as though they were getting killed by something. Slowly, I walked up to the open door to see three Replicas standing over the bodies of two members of their squad. It didn't look like they killed them, which meant something must've gotten to them. With their backs turned to me, I brought up my handgun and fired several bullets to their heads each, one by one. After they were all killed, I looked around to see if whatever it was that killed them might come after me next.

"Hustle it up." I heard one of the Replicas say from the other side of the wall next to me.

I looked over to the wall to see some sort of impact hitting the walls. It sounded like were using explosions to breach into this room. Even if I tried to leave, there was no other way out of here in the last hallway from where I came from. As unusual as it sounded, I would have to wait for the Replicas to blow open a new entrance to get out of here. After their last explosion went off, the wall was quickly destroyed with smoke rising from the blast. I took cover behind some supply crates as I was now hiding from how many of them might come in.

"Team, spread out!" they said as they were now patrolling the area.

They were inspecting the area carefully as passed over their fallen comrades. The closest one was about 2 feet from the supply crate I was hiding. When he was standing behind another one of the Replicas, I aimed my pistol to their exposed necks. Firing several bullets, they both collapsed to the ground as they were in shock. The last one turned around to see what had happened, but he too was taken care of as I fired more bullets to his chest. It was a good thing that these rounds have good penetration, for it was any other handgun, these guys would still be standing.

Sooner or later, I would run out of these bullets for the handgun. To make it easier for myself, I salvaged the Replicas SMG's and several magazines of it. Moving past the exposed section of the destroyed wall, there were some crates stacked in the two corners left of me. To the right was more supplies littered across the area, with 4 more Replicas entering from the nearest door. Before they spotted me, I opened fire at the first two in line. As they died, the remaining half took cover by the supplies. Using my reflexes, I hopped over from this end of the room to the next. Running up to their blind spot, they just had noticed me at the last second before I emptied my SMG on them.

After reloading, I tried to maneuver through the darkened room all the way to the brown door. Turning the knob, the next area was a corridor similar to the previous one I was at. Cobwebs were scattered across the ceiling, the dark grey bricks to the side giving it a sort of gothic look. There was a loud noise that emitted at the far end of this path. Slowly moving to there - since it was the only exit - I stopped for a moment to see that something transparent hastily ran to the right. Like before, I wasn't sure what it was, but my instincts told me it wasn't an Assassin. Another one followed it, but there was something I did notice about this one.

There were two red orbs in the middle looking at me.

They turned to the right of me and ran down the dark path. For a moment, I tried to contemplate what exactly that "thing" was doing. I doubt that the Replicas had another type of squad that we haven't already encountered at this point. But if wasn't those freaks with the invisible generators, then what are they?

Wishing so hard that I would stop advancing, I moved at a snails pace down the path those things went. At the far end was a lone light bulb in a column in the center of the next room. There was a simple stairway that lead to the lower floor. As I was descending down the steps, I saw a shadow of a humanoid figure running away. Using all the courage in my body, I chased the figure only for a body of Replica flown at the bottom of the stairs. Gunfire and screams filled the room ahead as the Replicas were encountering whatever it is I saw.

"Shit!"

"What the fuck was that!"

"Behind the crate!"

Whatever these things are, the Replicas sure seem to be having a problem with. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I passed the dead soldier to enter the next room. Before I even walked past the first brown crate, three more bodies of the clone soldiers were swung to the wall on the left. A large amount of blood was shed as they came from the right side of the room.

Just what the hell is happening down here...?

Gunfire was still going on in the room, the Replicas yelling out tactics for whatever they're facing. As two of the Replicas were backing up from the hallway about 10 feet from my position, it left me a good chance to take them before while they were distracted. These soldiers were of the more advanced rank, with the darker military outfits and red visors on their helmets. I only fired a few bullets from my sub-machine gun to their backs as they both died. Moving through the area, there was a single Replica left at the end of the hall who was running up to where I was, probably to figure out what happened. With his guard down, I fired more rounds to his chest as his body fell back to the ground.

The next room seemed to be quieter, with no Replica activity to be heard, or those transparent things. This place was in a square-shaped structure, with several old painting and crates shoved in the middle and corners. And speaking of Replicas, another squad entered the area from the far-right corner of this room from where I was at. They each split up into two of each group, scouting this place. I took cover by some crates and hid in the shadows. If I can get the drop on these guys, then there shouldn't be any problems. As two of them passed where I was and went down the hallway previously, I hid behind another stack of items closer to where the other two Replicas were.

With their backs to me, I opened fire while they were vulnerable. After they both died, one of the Replicas in the hall yelled "It was over there!" as the sound of heavy boots was approaching. Taking cover again by the wall where there were more shadows, I waited for the last two to get in range. Carefully aiming my SMG, I fired the remaining rounds at the Replicas while they were investigating the corpses of their comrades. With them out of the way, I went to the next corridor in the northeast corner of this place. Well, at least I think it was the northeast.

To the left, there was a small herd of filthy rats running away from the other end of this place. They were in such a hurry that one of them ran up to the leg of the closest chair and knocked it over. Whatever it was that scared them, it sure as hell worked. At the end of this corridor was another stairway, this one leading up this time. Ascending up the steps, I reached the end of them to where a single brown door was waiting for me. Opening it, I was now in some kind of back storage room for the church. It was still dark, but some of the lights were working. At least I didn't have to use my flashlight.

Those things I saw earlier may be going in the direction I am going, for it can explain why I haven't encountered them when I fought the Replicas. Hopefully they were long gone by now. Moving through the smelly storage area, I opened the next door to a grayer section of the previous room. More crates were left behind here, with several other items for the church tossed over to the ground. There were multiple barrels laying on some palettes to the left and right sides of this place. All the way ahead was another door for me to open. After doing so, I was now in another one of those cryptic looking rooms with the cobwebs and trash. There was a single path available to me to the left I could take. When I reached the exit, I stopped for a moment.

There were whispers of people in the dark room ahead. Two more of those transparent "things" were running away from the ledge I was on. This area had a huge power generator in the middle, half of it completely covered in dirt and brick. A giant fan was spinning above me near some vents. Dropping down quietly, I saw the strange creatures moving up some steps to the far left of me and in the bright hallway on top.

Moving slowly, I followed those things to see what they were. Climbing up the small steps, I saw some shadows running towards the lone round exit at the far end of the hall. As I got closer, the door for the exit shut itself behind them. The middle section of this hall was completely dark, with the only lights working were the one above me and the one on top of the door. Over by where some crates were, I slowly walked over to the door. I hesitantly turned the knob and opened it.

There was darkness everywhere. The only thing I could see was a small blue light very far away. I think it was me, but it started to get bigger. I couldn't feel my legs, but it felt like I was being propelled into the light. Those things were running around frantically all around the darkness, the deep light illuminating them like silhouettes. I tried as hard as I could to stop, but there was nothing for me to grip onto. It was like I was floating on my own to it. Screams of people were all I could hear. Screams of death, agony... It was too much for me to listen to.

And just as I was so close to the light, my body was flown back so far from where I originally was. I left the darkness and was now standing back at that hallway.

The door up ahead was closed. And for a split second, I noticed that there was another door along the left side of this corridor. I was sure that that was not there before. My stupid curiosity got the better of me as I walked back to the door that led me into that strange place. Opening it up again, all that was there was a dark closet. There wasn't anything in here, except for more boxes. If that was the case, then what the fuck was the meaning of what I saw?

Remembering the short encounter with Fettel, that was when the floor "magically" disappeared before me and opened a path to this dark basement of the church. Maybe it wasn't too far of a stretch to say that Fettel is guiding me through this place to try and intimidate me. But if that were the case, why would he have his forces be killed by those things that I keep seeing? Or maybe it was Alma using her psychic powers to warp reality again, like when she created those Nightmares.

For now, I have to concentrate on getting out of here. If I dilly-dally for too long, I might get ambushed by the Replicas or something else. Opening the other door that was now available to me, I walked down the dark corridors. Holiday got a hold of me over the radio.

"They got Jin! Those freaks fucking took her!"

Dammit! How could this have happened! And just what on earth would they want her for? Holiday spoke to me in an irritated tone.

"She saw... I don't know what... in the shadows and went over to investigate." The signal got weaker. Whether he was getting too far out of range or if I was, I couldn't say. The line then went off.

Crap, maybe she saw more of those creatures that have been killing the Replicas. If so, then they must have found her when she was looking around and thought she was responsible. I don't know what could've happened to make Holiday and Jin separated, but that doesn't matter now. When I get out of here, I have to somehow regroup with him and figure out a plan to get Jin back. No matter what.

I passed a small kitchen and opened the next door. It looked like some sort of library, several bookcases spread out through the room. Since there was nothing of any interest in here, I moved on to the next door and opened it to another gray stairwell. Moving up the steps, I passed a door to the side for a moment to see what was at the top. Only thing notable was a red box with some of the grenades that the Replicas have had equipped. There were was about three inside, so I took them for I knew that they would come in handy. Heading back to the previous door, I opened it and another just a few feet in front of it.

This area looked much cleaner and brighter than that dungeon-looking place. This looked like to be a bunch of side rooms for the people who worked here to manage their paperwork. The walls were a deep shade of yellow with several desks around here and some nice portraits to the side. Too bad that there wasn't time for me to take a tour, for there was single Replica emerging from the office to the left. He was standing by an emergency fire extinguisher on the wall. Using my creativity, I fired a single bullet by the extinguisher, causing the chemicals to explode from within. The explosion caught the Replica by surprise, as he screamed out in pain before he died.

I continued further into the place and saw that the path turned around to the left. There was a thick glass window separating this half of the room with the other. Through the glass, I saw that a squad of three Replicas were scouting the area. They must have heard the blast. I took out a grenade from my belt, and waited for it to get closer to the end. With just two seconds left, I threw it over to the nearby wall that they would soon approach. I saw the Replicas noticing the round explosive just as they were blown away by the grenade. After waiting a couple seconds for the dust to settle, I saw that none of them were still alive. Lucky me.

After turning a couple corners of these rooms, I saw about two more Replicas turning around this corridor. Fortunate for me, there was another emergency extinguisher in the darkest part of this corridor along the middle that I was lucky to notice. Waiting for them to get closer to it, I fired a few rounds from my SMG to it. The explosion went off and ensnared the two clones. After they were dead, I advanced further into the corridor, to where multiple rooms were structured along to the left. Another Replica ran out from the second-farthest room on the left side. He noticed and tried to raise his weapon to shoot me.

I was the fastest one in this quick draw, using my reflexes to aim my weapon and fill him full with lead. Gunfire flew past in front of me as I was in front of the path for the first room. I took cover by the closest wall to see that the double doors for the next room were busted open earlier. There was another lone Replica trying to snipe me from the area over 20 feet from my position with his own SMG. I waited for him to run out of ammo before I got closer and returned fire along the way. He tried to hide behind a turned over desk to his left, but I planted a few bullets to his legs causing to fall to the ground. I finished him off by firing some more rounds to his back and neck.

As I got closer to where he was, I was almost ambushed by another Replica in the left corner of the room by a couch. He ran up to me to assault me with the back of his weapon, but I dodge him and slip to his side. At that instant, I saw another Replica entering the room from the nearby hallway with his weapon drawn. As fast as I could, I grappled the Replica that tried to melee me and tossed him over to his comrade. The clone was already firing his bullets by the time I did all that, and accidentally shot his teammate as they fell to the ground. With the weight of that corpse on top of him, it was easy for me to fire the remaining rounds of my SMG into his head. I reloaded my weapon and went down the long hallway.

There was a door along the right side of this hall, but when I opened it, there was nothing of any interest in the office. I heard some footsteps coming from the stairs next to the office coming down. I saw that it was another Replica soldier who must've been sent for reinforcements. He didn't have a chance against me, for I struck him down with my SMG just as he reached ground level. Moving past his dead body, I climbed up the short steps into another long corridor. There were three Replicas by an tossed desk at the farthest end of this hall, one of them yelling "Open fire!". I took cover into the room on the right of this hall as the bullets flew past behind me. I looked around to see that there were more desks and cabinets scattered along the middle section of this room and the next two of similar structure. It seems that the Replicas have a got a good defensive strategy.

There was one of them in the middle room behind the barricaded items and another one behind him in the farthest room. Taking cover by their own barricade on the other side, I dodged their gunfire as I tried to figure out how to get past them. Taking out another grenade, I tossed it behind me into the next room where the closest Replica was. It seemed to have worked, for the blast went off and he was heard screaming in pain. Now or never, I ran forward through the smoke left behind by the grenade and charged toward the 2nd Replica who was crouching down. He noticed me at the last second as I shot him with about 9 rounds of ammo. With them out of the way, I could now attack the Replicas that ambushed me from that hall.

There was some glass windows in this room that I could see through where those clone soldiers were hiding out. While they looking down the hallway still, I fired some more rounds of my SMG into all three of them through the glass. I hit the jackpot, for all of them died before they could try to retaliate. Opening the door in front of me, I walked up to where the tossed desk was to find a lounge area with a couch on the left. Two more Replicas had entered the room from the corridor to the right of this room. Before they had seen me, I opened fire with the remaining bullets in my gun and took them down.

One of them was still alive, but he was bleeding out fast and wouldn't last long. Besides, there were more footsteps coming from the hall to where these two came from. To the right of me was another way down the corridor to where I could see three more of those freaks coming. I was in the shadows, so they couldn't see me. As they slowly were coming down, I picked up one more grenade on my belt. I threw it underhanded after a few seconds into the middle of the squad. The two farthest from me were instantly decimated by the blast while the one in front was blown forward to me. As he tried to get back up on his feet I elbowed him along the back of his neck, breaking it. The one Replica I didn't finish passed out from his wounds, and would soon be dead.

With them out of the way, I went down the corridor slowly in case anymore were still around. Of course, there were still more. Two of them were in the rooms on the left side, one in each. They both came out, one of them from the closest door to me, and tried to shoot me. I ran back into the room with the couch where there were those two dead clones. Trying to think of a way out of this, I saw another brown door in front of me that led into the next room where that first Replica came from. Rushing forward, I entered the area and got myself a perfect chance to shoot the Replica from the side. Before he could defend himself, I killed him easily with my SMG. There was another door in front of me that led to the far end of the corridor where the last Replica was by some bookcases. Like before, I took care of him just as he noticed me. I seriously need a break from these guys.

There were some stairs after turning around the corner of this hallway that led back down to the other section of this church. It's amazing how anyone gets around here. At the bottom was a set of double doors and a single door. The lone door I couldn't open for it was barricaded on the other side, so I pushed open the two doors instead. I was in another lounge area, but much bigger than the last one. Nothing of any interest was inside, just some couches and bookcases. The door on the left was locked, so I took the one on the right instead. Opening it, I turned around the corner to the right and looked out the window for the courtyard.

Paxton Fettel was staring at me.

He was just watching, his cold eyes wide open. I froze as he and I were standing still. I tried to regain my composure and shoot him - again - but he faded away. I already had a bad feeling about this. The courtyard was too dark for me to see where he went, and the windows were too small for me to fit through. Continuing on I walked past some corner, with vases on columns and stained-glass windows to the side. At the far end of this path was another set of double doors. Before I opened them, I could feel something powerful on the other side. It felt familiar... and dark. I knew who it was.

It was Alma.

Could I really face her again? If her and Fettel are still alive - even as ghosts - then how would I stop them? Combat training would not stop them for they are both very powerful. And even if I could think of a way to fight them... Can I really hurt my own family? Can I really bear the responsibility of wiping them out from the face of the earth again?

The thought of Holiday and Jin soon took over my thoughts. Regardless of what happens to me or my family, my friends come first. They have been beside me through this mess from the beginning, and I owe it to them to help them get out of it. We are all going to leave this city together.

It took all the strength in my body to open the doors. It looked like a part of the church where the people would sit down to worship. Candles were lit by the stained-glass windows, lights on the ceiling dangling down. There was a long crimson curtain behind the alter ahead of me. Just as I had entered the room, a flash of white covered my eyes for a moment. The doors behind me were shut. Everything looked the same... until I saw the child form of Alma stand up on one of the pews. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was looking at me. Before I could try to anticipate what she might do, she whispered something to me.

"Don't let them hurt me."

What? What does she mean? Who was going to hurt her? As I tried to make sense of what she meant, the child disappeared into black dust. I could hear Paxton Fettel's voice from somewhere in this room.

"Here we are, brother."

I saw him phase through the back door of this room by the alter. He slowly walked towards to where I was standing. I knew that this time I wouldn't be able to hurt him, but I had my SMG ready just in case he tried anything. My demented brother got closer as he speaking in a quiet tone.

"I seem to be a little worse for the wear. And you..." He smiled as he said "You are... prey."

Prey? What the hell is he talking about? I was now standing opposite of him by the alter so that I would have some free space to maneuver if something was coming. He probably has some Replicas ready to breach this church to attack me. Whatever he sends, I can take it.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Fettel said as he disappeared. Two of us...?

Suddenly, the entire area shook as the loudest scream I have ever heard in my life entered my ears. As I tried to figure out what happened, the double doors I used to enter the room busted open. Fire was consuming was the place now. I didn't have time to think over what could've started all this, for two floating creatures were flying towards me. They were the Nightmares I encountered the previous day. They had the shape of a person, only their skin was deathly pale. They had deep yellow eyes that were looking at me as they stretched their arms with those claws on their fingers. Before they could get closer, I opened fire with my SMG and destroyed them. I saw someone by the flames slowly walking towards me. I recognized the figure...

It was Alma's adult form.

Her naked corpse ignored the flames that she probably caused, instead filling this place up with smoke and fire. The wooden pews were consumed with fire as the entire church was going to come down soon. Unless I get out of here, I'll be burnt to a crisp. I ran over to the back door where Fettel came from to find the door locked. Desperately, I rammed into it with my shoulder over and over. With no success, I looked back to see two more of those Nightmares approaching me. Shooting them down before they got too close, I continued pushing the door with no luck. I looked back as the flames were getting closer.

I was going to die... Alma is going to kill me...

I heard something behind me fall. I turned around to see that the door had fallen off on its own. Whatever happened, I now had a way out. I ran as quickly as I could down the hall to see two doors at the far end. One of them was blocked off by a table, but the other was unlocked. I opened it as I was now outside of the church. Alma screamed that horrific scream as I had escaped her. But for how long, I wasn't sure.

There was an opening by the fenced area here that I could take that led me just outside of a nearby warehouse. I hope that Jin and Holiday are still alive...

* * *

><p>Let's hope that I can continue this story and at least finish it =P. Reviews would be nice, please!<p> 


	3. Ambush

Wow, I am sorry to the fans who read my story and the previous one for this unintentionally long update! With school taking over my life as well as work, this story completely left my mind. I'm not gonna try to excuse myself, so I'm just gonna at least attempt to get more chapters written for this. Funny enough, NOW I believe this is the longest chapter I have done. Hopefully I was able to accomplish a good description of this chapter. By the way, there was one little thing I changed around the middle of this chapter or so, but I will list that at the very end.

Enjoy the read! (And also, I don't own the content and/or materials of this franchise)

* * *

><p><strong>F.E.A.R.<strong>

**FIRST ENCOUNTER ASSAULT RECON**

**EXTRACTION POINT  
><strong>

**INTERVAL 02 - FLIGHT  
><strong>

**AMBUSH  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The "Point Man"<strong>

The church was still in flames. The smell of smoke filled the air around me, the entire building showing signs of crumbling down. I'm not sure how much more I can avoid Alma's wrath, but I have to keep pressing on. Jin was still in danger, and Holiday won't last long without my help. I need to find them before it's too late.

I walked past the nearby warehouse, its large gate blocking me off from entering it from this entrance. Continuing on, I passed an armored vehicle belonging to the Replica forces with its engine still running. Hard to tell for how long. The path to the right of me was blocked off by a tall fence stretched for several yards and about 10 feet high. Up ahead was a metal balcony pass the fence that led back into the warehouse. I couldn't reach it from here, but I did see someone run out from there. It was Holiday!

"Up here! Up here!" he shouted as he was glad to see me.

"You got more of those freaks heading your way." Holiday said to me. He must have been in heavy combat, for he looked a little dirty and covered in sweat. Before he could tell me more, the sound of the Replicas were heard from beyond the fence next to us.

"The target is heading your way!"

"Roger that!" they shouted as gunfire was coming from their direction.

Holiday crouched down to avoid the bullets from hitting him. He brought himself back up to return fire from his G2A2 rifle. While him and the Replicas were busy shooting at each other, Holiday turned his head towards me and said:

"Get in the building! I'll meet you on the other side!"

He ran back inside the warehouse from where he came from, for he was not in the best position to fight these guys. I better meet up with Holiday as soon as possible so we can think of a game plan to save Jin.

Fortunately for me, I could enter the warehouse from an exposed section open to the left of me past the armored van. I entered the dark garage as I saw bullet holes at the far wall with some blood and the body of a maintenance worker nearby. Entering the corridor nearby, I went pass the area and reach another garage section. An explosion went off over the radio along with more gunfire on the same channel Holiday was using. I was worried that something happened to him, but he hastily responded back:

"Man, you really pissed these guys off!" At least he wasn't bored.

Despite Holiday's irritated tone, he seemed to still be in control over the conflict. I may not have worked with the guy before yesterday, but I was confident he would be okay. The Replicas were soldiers in a league of their own, but so were we. He'll make it.

I turned around the corner and opened a red door that led me to a small fork in the path that lead to two corridors. The one on the right would take me to another room further up ahead, but the one to the left had another door for me to open. I turned the knob and saw that the light inside was barely working. There was a huge puddle of blood on the floor, but no bodies or source of where it all came from. There was a single phone with an answering machine on a table in front of me. There was one voicemail left behind by some female.

"It's me. I can't make lunch today..." All of a sudden, a loud explosion was heard from the voicemail. The woman quietly whispered "Oh shit..." as the blast became louder and louder. The line then went dead from that end. Maybe it was from yesterday when that massive explosion leveled a majority of the city of Fairport.

Heading back the other direction, I stopped to see I was in some kind of parking section of this apartment for supplies. There was a single Replica by himself standing at the edge of the back end of used for trucks, with three others on a metal walkway that would take me further into the warehouse. Aiming my SMG at the single Replica, I opened fire with his back towards me. After he was quickly taken care of, the other three across from me noticed that I was there and tried to raise their weapons. Before they got the chance, I used my reflexes to get closer to them. When I was within range, I was close enough to make my bullets reach towards their chests.

With them dead, I climbed up the back end for trucks to see a big container on top of another one in front of me. With all the large supply crates stacked around me, this was the only way to get to the walkway. A tipped over vending machine was in front of me, but before I could think of climbing over it, another Replica jumped up behind it. He brought his shotgun out to shoot at me, so I fell backwards far enough for him to miss. As he was rolling over the tipped machine, I pulled out my pistol as quickly as possible to shoot him in the neck.

As he was bleeding through his neck and trying to put pressure on the wound, I stood back up to fire at him with my handgun a couple more times until he fell back and died. Pretty sure that their were no more surprises in this place, I put my pistol back into its holster and brought my SMG to my side for further use. Hopping over the vending machine full of soda, I went back down to the ground where the stairs for the walkway were at. Climbing up the steps, I continued further down a short hall to another room of similar structure.

There was another Replica exiting out of another walkway, in a hurry to assist his teammates that he did not know I already killed. As he hopped over the railing and landed on some plywood stacked across the area, I opened fire at him before he could become a problem. There weren't any of them coming, so I went down the steps to figure out where to go next. There were no stairs up to this next walkway, so I would have to find another way forward. Before I could look around for an exit, two more Replicas came out of the the hallway above me.

Both of them were firing from their G2A2's at me, my body propelling itself behind some cover nearby. Unless I could take care of them now, I'll eventually run out of wood to protect me from their bullets. They were still firing at my cover spot, hoping for the bullets to pass through and hit me. Luckily, their guess as to where I was was off, for now I was already behind another nearby collection of plywood. While they were busy reloading after their guns were empty, I came back out with my reflexes heightened, and returned fire towards them both. They couldn't even comprehend what had happened by the time I was done firing as their bodies dropped to the silver path they were on.

With them taken care of, all that was left was to figure out where to go from here. The only available option I had was a small crawlspace in the far-right corner of this place. Hopping down into it, I slowly went through the small enclosed space. After turning around a couple corners, I could see an exit out of here that would lead me into another section of this building. Just as I began to reach it, a single Replica jumped down into the space. Before he could get a quick shot at me with his Vokkler-12, I fired a few rounds from my SMG into him. Thankfully, I was able to win this quick draw.

After waiting it out a little, it seemed that things were quiet enough to leave. Exiting out of the crawlspace, I looked around to see where I was at. Instead of more crates and boxes, it was just tall brackets used to hold all of them. The stairs to my right only lead back up to the walkway I saw earlier, so there was no point heading that way. Moving past it, I saw about two more Replicas about to walk past some supplies. Unfortunately, these were not the average group of clone soldiers I have been fighting the last hour or so. These were the highest ranking versions, or as I called them, the "Replica Elites."

They looked the same as the others I fought yesterday, with heavier black balaclavas and stronger body armor. The two of them had the white visors covering their heads, with the front of it looking very similar to that of a face. The only good thing out of this encounter is that they are not carrying the more powerful weaponry they are often carrying, just the G2A2 rifles.

Using my accelerated reflexes, I rushed towards the two of them. Grabbing the one in front of me, I tossed him over to his comrade with all the strength I could muster. With both of them on the floor, I ran back to where I was as quickly as possible, taking out a single grenade in the process. Throwing it over to them, the explosive was easily able to ignite them in the blast. These guys are tough, but I was sure a single grenade could still kill the bastards.

Moving over to the left, I saw a shutter at the far end of this aisle open up slowly. There were two more Replicas of the lower-class crawling underneath them. To my advantage, I could take care of them from here with my SMG while their guard was down. I fired the remaining rounds off my SMG into their backs as they were easily disposed of. With no more ammo for this weapon, I discarded it in favor for one of the G2A2's they were carrying and some magazines for it.

Before deciding if it was safe to crawl under the exposed shutter, I looked over to the right to see a path available to me. Heading that way, I saw that there was a small door to the left I could open. This entire aisle was almost covered in dark, the only light source being the single bulb dangling from the ceiling. Suddenly, it began to swing forward as items on the brackets began to fall over to the ground on their own. Before I could react, an entire bracket fell forward with such force, that it would block my path. As it was coming towards me, my sight flashed to white.

Once again, I was surrounded by fire. Except this time it wasn't the black area where I encountered my "family." This place was light up with orange and red from the flames around me. It looked as if I was still back at the warehouse, only with certain changes. As I was about to try and make sense as to what was happening, I looked forward to see Fettel walking away from me.

"Stay out of my way." he said coldly to me.

He disappeared before I could follow him, and in his place was more of those Nightmare beings. Bringing my weapon up, I fired several rounds to them as they were all fading away. They just kept coming and coming, no matter how many I destroyed. Wondering how much longer I'd last, a bright flash covered my eyes again.

I was now back at the previous building. There were no more Nightmares, but the path in front of me was now blocked by some fire and supplies. I considered wondering what Fettel's message might have been about, but I was sure I would find out soon enough. Not like I could ever figure this stuff out on the first try, anyway.

Deciding that maybe I should back to the shutter I passed, I walked back over there to see if I can find a different way out of here. By the time I reached, one of the lone light sources turned on near the shutter. I could see the child form of Alma running away from the gate as it went up slowly. Not sure what to make of this, I decided to just leave her be and not waste any time. Crossing under the half-open shutter, I was now in another section of the warehouse where more cargo boxes were scattered about. Making my way around them, both me and Holiday got a signal reaching our radio frequency. It was Jin!

"Can anybody hear me?" she asked. Holiday responded back:

"Yeah, I can hear you. It's Holiday. How'd you get away?" he told her.

"I'm not Alice Wade" Jin said mockingly. At least she must be okay if she can snark like that.

"Find someplace safe. I'm going to make my way to you." Holiday instructed her. The line then went silent as both of them were getting ready to go somewhere. At least Jin is safe. Moving through all the stacked crates about as tall as me to the right part of this place, I ended up by an emergency exit door. After opening it up, Jin came back on the radio.

"The Replicas are everywhere. They're using the subways." she told us.

"Took you on a little ride, did they?" Holiday jokingly said to Jin.

"You could say that." Jin flatly put. At this rate, both her and Holiday are gonna flirt with each other by the time we leave the city.

Moving through the hallways, there was a fork at the end. The one on the right was blocked off due to the fire and boxes dropped outside the door I originally meant to take. To the left led to an open door leading outside. Exiting out, I appeared to be at the maintenance area for this area of the building. There were multiple rooms with power boxes inside them just below some railings for walkways. Above one of them in front of me was Holiday, standing just by the railing. He was happy to see as I walked over to him.

"Alright, we're both still in one piece. I thought for sure you were dead." Holiday said to me. At least he was optimistic about my survival.

"There's still time for that, I guess." he attempted to say seriously, but we both knew he didn't mean it. After everything he knew that I pulled off - to him - this was nothing. At least we can hope it stays that way.

"Get in the building. I'll meet you on the other side." Holiday shouted as he looked over to his far right. At the far end of this area was another warehouse that looked like I could try to use to get out of here. Before I was getting ready to go over there, we could hear the Replicas shout out "We've got him trapped!". Suddenly, gunfire was hitting the area around where Holiday was standing. He crouched down and returned fire to where they were shooting at him from.

Figuring that he could handle his own, I left Holiday for him to take care of the Replica squad that I could not see. In one of the simple maintenance rooms in the center area by the walkway, three Replicas were emerging out to look over where Holiday was. While they couldn't see me, I brought up my assault rifle and fired several bursts of fire to their chest and neck areas. It only took about 2-3 shots each to take them all down. At the walkway nearby, two more where approaching to attack me. Taking cover by the wall near the path, I put my back on it, waiting. As they got closer, I crouched down below the first one in line and tackled him to his comrade behind him. When they both fell over, I fired 10 more rounds to the both of them, easily killing them.

Heading past the room where the first three clone soldiers came from, there were some thick pipes going along the walls horizontally below another metal walkway. As I was passing them, I noticed two more Replicas entering the area just opposite from where I was standing. Just as they spotted me, I turned on my reflexes to gain the advantage in speed. Firing the remaining rounds off my G2A2, they were disposed of before they could open fire. Reloading my weapon, my gun was blown away from my hands as I watched it fall over to the ground. Looking over to the left, two more Replicas were at the high ground 10 feet from me. One of them shouted "We got him!" as they were getting ready to kill me.

Hoping that this would work, I used my heightened speed once again to make time slow for me. As I was crouching down, I pulled out the AT-14 handgun by my leg and aimed carefully over where the soldiers were. With one chance to pull this off, I fired only 2 bullets to the soldiers, each for their heads. Thankfully, it worked, as their bodies fell backwards to the ground behind them. Getting ready for anymore to show up, I went back over to grab my G2A2 and took cover over the nearby wall, in case if they were still coming. After a minute or so of waiting and no activity to be heard, I was able to relax.

Near where I just killed the final Replicas, there were some small steps to the left of me I could take to go up there. Climbing up there, I saw a set of double doors in front of me. Trying to push and pull on them didn't seem to work, for the doors seemed to be locked. Looking around, there was a single path behind me over the pipes that I could take as an alternative route around this place. Moving past the area to where I saw Holiday originally, there was a hall in front of a huge gate I walked into. To the right of me was a single door that was my only chance to leave. Before I reached there, Holiday got a hold of me over the channel.

"I'm going to cut through these buildings. I'll meet you by the south warehouse half a klick from here." he said before signing off. Hopefully I can even get to that place without anymore shit blowing up in front of me again.

Opening the door, I appeared to be in a small locker room for the employees of this place. Moving past it, I turned left around the corner to a darkened section of this warehouse. Metallic crates are stacked on top of the back end of the trucks, with a large crane hanging off the ceiling. This must be where the workers exchange the supplies from old to new ones. Before I could think of moving forward, I noticed two Replicas scouting this place near the burgundy-colored crate. I was still in the shadows, so they could not see from where I was standing.

Looking around, there didn't seem to be anymore of them around. After they turned around, I snuck up behind the one on the left. I put him in a headlock to where he couldn't fight back. The other Replica in front of him noticed the commotion near him as he turned around. While he was still surprised, I used my pistol with my free hand and fired several rounds to his face. After he was finished, I then snapped the neck of the other soldier. Before I could congratulate myself, there were the sounds of footsteps coming near me. I looked over to the left to see one more Replica show up as he attempted to open fire.

Taking cover by some wooden boxes, I avoided the trail of bullets following my movement. The moment he stopped, I crouched over to the side where he wasn't looking. Firing some more bullets from my G2A2, he stood no chance in saving himself. Once again, I was wrong when I thought that this was it. There was another Replica on a metal fence walkway standing alone as he was opening fire near where I was. From this distance and from the lighting, it would be difficult for me to fight back. Underneath one of the back sections of the trucks was enough space and darkness for me to hide.

Rushing over there, I was able to stay hidden from where he could see me. As he was sniping the area with his assault rifle, I got closer to where he was in my line of sight. Standing almost directly below him, I shot him from the chest up to his head. He went down easily, which was good, for I was tired of these fucking surprises. Looking around, there was a path the soldier was at that led to a possible exit, but the only way I could get there is to jump over to the walkway from upstairs. Luckily there was a crane holding up a full crate just below the exposed portion of the path. If I can get to the control room, I might just be able to raise it up and get on it from the window.

Heading up the stairs in the far-left corner, I reached a single door at the top that I pushed open. I was only in a small break room with some vending machines and a table and chair. Up ahead was just a small kitchen, but it was completely dark and definitely didn't lead anywhere. To the left of me was another door that I opened that led me to the control room. There were some wooden boxes on the other end of the room, but that wasn't a problem for the control switch was right next to me. I pushed the yellow lever up as the crane started lifting the large crate. Once it high enough, I hopped over the exposed window towards the available path. I then jumped over towards the metal walkway. As I was walking over to the exit, Holiday got back on the radio to talk to both me and Jin.

"I'm getting reports from all over the city. There's still pockets of Delta Force out there." Oh my god, they're still here! They must be survivors left when they were trying to fight back against the Replicas yesterday.

"We're trying to set up an extraction point at a hospital a couple of miles from here... Auburn Memorial." Holiday said.

An extraction point, huh? That means there is still hope for us. If we can get out of here, we can at least think of a game plan to finish off Fettel's forces once and for all. As for Fettel and Alma, that will have to wait. They are both very powerful, but they have an army on their side. At least after me, Holiday, Jin, and Delta escape, we can work on dealing with the supernatural another time. At least, I hope we can.

"These freaks are everywhere though." Holiday said irritated. The trouble with getting there will be the Replicas coming after us.

"I'm not far from there." Jin told us over the channel. Hopefully she can get there by herself, or at least meet up with the other Deltas.

"Good, you head for the hospital. We'll meet you there." Holiday told her as they signed off.

With so much chaos going on around us, it would be better for both me and Holiday to team up and reach the hospital. That way, we can ensure our chances of making it there alive. Eventually, we are going to be able to meet up soon, just as long as the Replicas don't get to us first.

Back to the task at hand, I opened the door nearby to end up in a small office space. There was no window for outside, where I could see a couple dozen supply crates for what looked to be the docks. It stretched out kind of far, but there was another warehouse for me to go towards. If I can hop down and reach the side entrance of that, I can probably catch up with Holiday.

Carefully jumping down, I reached ground level and walked through the almost maze-like setting of the crates. It would be easy for an ambush, but surprisingly one did not happen yet. As I was getting closer towards the 2nd warehouse, the sound of a van was approaching. Taking cover, I looked around to see where it was coming from. There was an armored vehicle, the same one that the Replicas drive, that was arriving just about 20 feet from my position. They parked in the more open space of the docks as the sound of their back doors opened up was heard. I could hear some heavy footsteps, as well as some slow ones exiting the rear of the van. Looking around, I could see 3 Replica soldiers, mid-level rank, scouting the area just in front of the vehicle. There was also one other thing with them...

And I literally felt my luck just went down the drain.

It was one of their Heavy Armor units. These bastards are some of their best, most dangerous kind of clones that are much harder to take down than a whole squad. These guys stood almost 7 feet tall, wearing very thick armor over their limbs and chest area. Their head appeared to be as covered as the rest of their chest, their visors having 4 slits for "eyes" as their field of vision. Besides their incredible defense was their weapon of choice, the HV Penetrator. I remember from personal experience that they could shoot very thin nails from it, powerful enough to completely pierce the human body. And I also remember that using those are my best chance of killing these fuckers without wasting almost a whole armory of bullets.

But not all was as bad as it looked. There was a small container of grenades a few feet from me that I could rush over and stack on some. There were only 3 inside, so I had to make these count. Before I could let them see me, I chucked one of the little guys over to the legs of the Heavy Armor. It screamed out that inhuman screech as the other soldiers looked behind them. Before they could run off, they all were blown away by the blast, leaving the Armored unit somewhat dazed. While the other Replicas were still on the ground, I fired the remaining bullets of my G2A2 to their bodies.

After they were dead, the Heavy looked on over to where I was. Bringing its weapon up, I quickly took cover once again as several nails just missed my head. The dangerous thing about those weapons were their dead-on accuracy. With that, it would really only take one to kill me. Reloading my rifle, I went around the other containers in hope that they will lead me to another path I can sneak up behind this thing. Good thing about fighting these freaks were that all that armor slowed their movements, making it easier to sneak around them.

Going around the area, I stopped to see two more Replicas walk past the place looking for me. They must have been in the area sooner before the vehicle arrived. After they walked by me, I fired some rounds to their backs before they could have the chance to counterattack. Thinking it was safe for a moment, my heart nearly skipped a beat as a whole thin nail flew past by head. Looking over where it came from, the Heavy was able to shoot through the open crevices in between the supplies. It was amazing that I was able to avoid getting killed at all from that single shot.

Rushing through the area, I kept up my guard for just in case anymore of them could be searching for me. Eventually, I was going around in circles until I reached an open container on both sides, the far one leading over to where the vehicle was parked. Slowly going through inside it, I saw that the Heavy unit was still standing by the van. He probably thought that I would have to eventually come out sooner or later, seeing as how he was blocking the entrance to the warehouse. And it would be easy for him to lose sight of me if he tried following the path I was taking. With his left side towards me, I opened fire from my rifle to his legs, for they were still damaged from the blast. He crouched down slightly in pain, leaving me enough time to fire the remaining bullets in my magazine to him.

After running out, I tried to reload quickly before he could stand back up. By the time I did so, he was aiming his HV over to where I was standing in the container. Walking backwards, I barely avoided his assault as the nails easily pierced through the strong metal. With only the bullets left in my rifle and pistol, as well as the two grenades, I was running out of ways to damage the bastard. Grabbing one more explosive from my belt, I threw it over as much as I could to where the Heavy Armor was standing. It exploded as the Heavy sounded to be in pain. Looking over to where it was, it was now on all fours as the blast took away most of its armor. Feeling lucky, I fired all the bullets in my rifle to its exposed chest area. The beast finally died as it collapsed to the ground, blood seeping out of the bullet wounds. It screamed out like the others before it, with a radio signal signifying its death.

But I wasn't finished yet. To the far left on an upper ledge, two more Replica soldiers emerged outside. They were pretty far from where I was, but I did not have the bullets to waste on these guys. Looking over to where the dead Heavy was at, I ran over to where it was clutching its Penetrator. Bringing it up, I saw on the display that there were 7 nails left inside the weapon. Aiming it at the soldiers, I only had to fire a couple of times as the nails connected to their bodies. They were flown back to the walls behind them as they died from the massive amount of pain inflicted on them. With them dead, it appeared that there were no more stationed in this area. I walked over slowly to the rear of the armored van to see that there were no more left behind. Instead, all there was was fresh supply of ammunition for the HV, G2A2, and more grenades. Jackpot.

After taking enough of what I could take, I walked over to the entrance of the warehouse. The large gate was raised up all the way as I entered the building. It was very quiet, but hopefully it wasn't a bad thing. It wasn't that dark, but certain lights were not working inside this place. Moving up some small steps over to some closed shutters, I passed through a locked door and walked over to some stairs leading up. Jin got back on the radio. She sounded sort of... frightened.

"Have you seen them?" she said. Holiday responded back to her.

"Seen who? The Replicas?" he asked.

"No, this is something else." Jin told him.

"What is it, then?" Holiday asked her, almost sounding a little worried.

"I'm not sure. Be careful... both of you." she finished as she signed off.

I wonder if Alma's powers are starting to affect her. Unlike before, Jin never had any contact with the psychic powers until today. And she was also with someone since the mission started, so this is the first time she has been alone since this mess started. With Jankowski probably dead, the pressure must be getting to her. Either that, or Alma is manifesting those Nightmare beings again to attack her.

Climbing up the steps, I turned around to the next room to appear in another locker room. Only this one wasn't empty. There was a lot of blood on the floor, with some dripping down the wall nearby. That was when I heard an unusual sound. It seemed as though that something was here. It sounded like back under the church were those transparent... things... were at. As I was slowly moving through the area, my weapon drawn and held tight, the sounds were still nearby. The noises then became freakier, as if whatever these things are were practically breathing or something.

The next area had more blood scattered on the floors and walls, making it a bit unnerving to keep moving. As I walked past some tables, I walked up some small steps to the left and turned around over to where an "Exit" door was at. Opening it, the noises seemed to have faded away. I really wish it was because those things had left this place. What if these are ones Jin was talking about? If so, she might be in some serious danger. I have to meet up with Holiday ASAP if we are to save her.

Heading some stairs and similar looking corridors, I walked over towards a door leading to another office. The path past it was blocked off by some tables that appeared to be barricaded, so this was the only way for me to go. As I entered, I saw another corridor that appeared to be blocked off at the far end, but there was another room to the left before it I could take to keep going. Only there was a little problem in the hall in front of me on the wall.

It looked like a miniature gun-turret was attached to the wall.

It was a small turret, with a round section underneath it with it appearing to "stick" to the wall it was on. This must be some kind of new technology made by Armacham or some other company for defending specific places. The turret was able to detect my position as it looked on over to where I was at. I ran over to the far right side of this office as I avoided its gunfire. These things could fire fast, and if I go back out there, it will rip me to shreds. After it stopped firing, I looked over to see why it stopped. The turret was still looking, but it appeared to only have a certain range for which it could fire. Where I was at, this thing could no longer shoot me. And from this distance, I can probably destroy it too.

I brought up my Penetrator as I fired a few nails over to the turret. It only took a few before the thing went haywire and blew up. It appeared to be that while these things are both small and dangerous, they were also very fragile. I don't know how long it may have been here, but I can assume that the Replicas had left it here some time ago. Hopefully there were not any more waiting for me. I hopped over the broken window as I walked over to the next room. There was a single phone on the wall to the left of me with a blinking red light. I pressed the "play" button to see exactly who could've left a message. Probably a civilian.

Instead, it was the voice of the child form of Alma.

"I'm waiting for you."

That was it. What could this mean? Are her powers causing her to switch her personality or something? One minute at the church she is saying for me to keep her safe, then the next she lights the dang place on fire. I can't figure out exactly what the hell is going on with her or Fettel anymore.

Putting the thoughts of that creepy message behind, I walked through the electric generators for this place that were placed at the center of the room. By the far wall was a red box tipped over. On the floor next to it were three more of those mini-turrets I just encountered. Thankfully none of them were activated, so there was no fear of them attacking me. In fact, I could probably even grab them. Maybe these things will come to good use soon. After taking them, I walked over to the next corridor to the right of me which led to another door.

I opened to appear in another office, this time with none of the lights working. There was another window in here that I could see back outside of the other docks for this place. The next area was a large-squared off section, with a large fence held up to the far left. In the center were multiple large crates that were a mess, for they were all placed out of alignment. There was another warehouse way ahead of me that looked like I could take to catch up with Holiday. Outside, I could see about 4 Replicas stationed along the center on both the ground and on top of the crates. If these guys are the only ones here, then getting by won't be a problem.

I brought up my HV weapon and aimed carefully at the Replica standing on top of the supplies. With one shot, I managed to break through both the window and successfully hit his head. As his body was flying over towards the ground, the other three Replicas were running around to get to cover. With my advanced speed over them, I was able to at least get two out of the three remaining as they soon died. The last one was partially hidden, but made the mistake of pulling his head out to see where the shots came from. This gave me the chance to fire another nail towards his face, his body limping forward to the ground.

With how quiet it was, I decided that maybe it was safe to come out. I dropped down to one of the crates below me and slowly walked through the area towards the other warehouse. I could see a set of double doors on a small ledge I could take some steps to the left, but there was some obstruction on the other side blocking me off. Before I could do anything about it, Holiday got a hold of me over the comlink.

"Shit! Looks like you've about 20 of those test tube mother fuckers heading your way. If you've got any more tricks up your sleeve, I'd try them now." he said before he logged off. Goddammit...

Looking around, it was easy to see some spots where they could ambush me. There were some upper balconies both to the south and east with some doors, as well as the fences to the west. If I am to survive, I need to build a strong defensive position to hold them off. Good thing I was able to pick up those turrets earlier. Taking one out, I placed it to one of the containers nearby as it attached easily to it. There was now a green light instead of red, probably recognizing me as the one who put it on there, for the turret was not firing at me. I put up another alongside the yellow fence-like structure to the side, with one more on the wall above the double doors.

Looking around for anything else for me to do, I saw another armored van parked near a corner by the building and the fence. Inside, there was some more ammunition and non-activated turrets I could pilfer and use against the Replicas. Taking as much as possible, I placed 3 more turrets in the center ground by the crates, one more by the southern corner of the area, and the last one in between two crates were there was just enough space for it to fit. At least like this, they can provide both good cover fire and distraction for the Replicas to deal with.

From this distance, I could hear one of the turrets begin to fire as the sound of bullets flying was heard. I ran over there to see two Replicas emerging from the eastern balcony as they were getting shot at from the lone device. As they tried to fight back at the turret, I took this as an advantage to shoot them as well while they didn't see me. Using my assault rifle, I fired at them both as they were getting torn apart. I looked over at the far west by the fence as two more Replicas were hopping over it somehow. The other turret I placed earlier began to shoot them as they were trying to take cover. Even from here, I could tell that the thing would not last against their assault. Rushing back over there, I assisted the little guy as I finished off the other soldiers with my rifle. Holiday got back to me over the channel.

"Hold on there, buddy. I'm almost to your position." he said hastily. Thank God.

Waiting out the time for him to show up, I noticed another squad of Replicas going over the fence. They saw one of the turrets I placed and immediately went to work in destroying it. With them all bunched together the way they were, I brought out one of my grenades and threw it over to them. It made contact with one of the soldiers chest as it exploded, leaving only a large cloud and some blood in its wake. From what I could see, they appeared to be all dead. There wasn't time to celebrate, though, as two more were seen through the other side of the fence. From this distance, I could probably kill them with the HV. Replacing the G2A2 with the Penetrator, I aimed the weapon over to where they were at and fired some of the nails over to their chests. They both screamed in pain, eventually dying from the nail piercing their vital organs.

It got quiet again. Either Holiday exaggerated a bit in how many there were, or they were looking for me and being stealthy about it. I walked through the area slowly, seeing if there were indeed any left running around. Unfortunately there were, for two more were on the southern balcony near the fence. They had just noticed me as they were shooting near where my feet was. Thanks to my good reaction time, I was lucky enough not to get shot up. With both of them up there, I can probably take them out with another grenade. Taking one of them out, I tossed it over to where I guessed was the right angle. And I was right, for I heard one of them yell out "Gren-" half way before the blast went off.

I went back over to the armored van and decided to hide behind some small boxes so that I didn't keep getting surprised. On the way over there, I saw a figure standing on top of the roof of the warehouse I was walking towards. It was Holiday! He looked over at me and shouted out "I've got you covered from up here!". Holiday, after this is over, I'm buying a lot of beer for him after this.

He looked over to the east to see the final opposition of the Replica forces emerge. He started firing over at the other balcony as they started to come out one at a time. It sounded like there was about 4-5 left, but with Holiday backing me up, they'll be cakewalk. While Holidays bullets were connecting to the squad, there were three remaining that got out of his line of fire. Anxious to get this over with, I threw one more grenade over to where they were standing. One of them shouted "Oh, shit!" as the blast went off. While two of them screamed out in agony, one of them was fortunate enough to hop over the balcony.

I ran over to where he was and got up close and personal. I hit him with the butt end of my rifle to the chest, but the Replica quickly got the upper hand as he head-butt me to the forehead. I fell backwards to the ground, my rifle falling out of my hand. I looked up to see the soldier bring up his G2A2 and was about to pull the trigger. Before I could react, several bullets were fired.

I wasn't dead.

Instead, the Replica fell over to the side as he gave out a quiet, dying breath. Wondering what happened, I looked over at Holiday to see smoke rising from the barrel of his assault rifle. It was hard to tell, but I'm sure that the guy was smiling. Correction, I'm gonna buy him a shitload of beer for him after this.

"We're clear. Rendezvous at the door." he told me as he began to enter the building. Standing back up and grabbing my weapon, I walked over to the double doors ahead of me. There were still some turrets placed around the perimeter, but I doubt that I could remove them easily. Once they were attached to wherever you put them, they were almost impossible to get off. Anyway, I walked over to the two doors, waiting for him to show up. Eventually, I could see him enter from the left as he walked over to the pile of items stacked on the doors.

"Glad to see you in one piece." he told me. He put away his weapon for a moment as he knocked away all the obstruction from the doors. After he did that, I was now able to open them with no trouble. I looked over to where he came from to see that he crawled through the vents, for one of the covers was lying on the floor below them. There was a path available to the right of us that I followed him. As we were walking, he began to say:

"Long story short, the plan is to get Jin and regroup with what's left of Delta Force at the hospital. She's having a rough go of it." Holiday told me. He stopped for a moment and turned around to look at me. He had a serious expression across his face.

"I know you guys deal with the spookhouse shit, but something tells me you've never dealt with anything like this before." he expressed with concern. He has no idea.

We both continued on along the path and turned left. The far end of the wide hall was hard to see, for it was completely dark over there. As we were moving forward, I could feel something evil approaching. I stopped in my tracks with Holiday looking at me in wonder. The lights at the far end of the corridor now started to work, and there was someone walking over from there.

It was Paxton Fettel... my brother.

Holiday shouted out "Weren't you supposed to kill him!" as he began to open fire at where Fettel was approaching. Despite his best efforts, the bullets only seemed to pass the transparent form of Fettel's "ghost." After a while, he stopped as he stared in wonder of what happened. Fettel spoke out quietly "I believe so.", his appearance now disintegrating into black dust in the air. After he left, his voice was still clear, as though he was still there.

"This is not what she wants."

Both me and Holiday were not sure what to make of what he said. He looked back at me, practically demanding I gave him some answers. In all honesty, I wasn't sure exactly what to tell him. That, and my fucking voice appears to be gone at the worst possible time.

We continued further down the corridor, turning left while passing through a dark office with the door locked. At the far end of the next room was a single door to the far right. Along the door was a bloody symbol to the left of it. It looked like the letter "A", but with an upside-down triangle in the center of it. Whatever this is supposed to mean, it's definitely not good. As we slowly walked over towards the symbol, the door opened on its own toward us. Holiday muttered a quiet "Uh-oh" as we were both unsure what to make of it.

"You go ahead. I've got your back." Guess thats the part that sucks about being the Point Man. Get to experience all the unexpected shit.

I walked ahead to the next area, where it looked like some isles of items were aligned along the walls. I walked over past the one on the right and turned around the corner to see several piles of blood along the floor and ground. And something else.

It looked sort of like a human being, but that ended there. It had light-brown skin, no clothing, and the surface of its face was hard to distinguish. It was twitching uncontrollably, its "head" spinning around and round. It was standing next to a rusty table, along with another one standing near it. There was also another one at the far end of this warehouse. They weren't doing anything. Just... standing there.

Eventually, they withered away into black smoke. I looked behind me to see if Holiday saw what I saw. And from the confused expression on his face, I'm sure that he did. He was walking over to where I was as he was unsure what to say about all this.

"You... you see 'em, too, don't you?" He nervously asked. I didn't have to do anything to show him that I, too, was able to see these things. "Shit... No wonder Jin is having trouble." Holiday said, sharing the same concern I had for the other F.E.A.R. operative. Maybe these were the things she was referring to earlier.

A flash of white covered my eyes. When I could see again, the other half of this building was somehow "flying" away from us. I'm not sure what or how, but it seemed like more of this place was being "added." It was almost completely dark there, save for what light could shine through the filthy windows on the top of the left wall. There was another table similar to the one we just passed, only a ringing phone was placed on top. There were no cords attached to it, yet it still kept ringing and ringing.

"Man, this is not right." Holiday said, beginning to freak out over what happened.

I walked over slowly to the phone, turning on my flashlight so I could see what was in front of me. I got closer to the device, still wondering what on earth was happening. I looked back at Holiday as he nodded his head. Looking back at the phone, I used my left hand to try and grab the phone, my weapon still drawn for in case whatever might happen.

And the loudest fucking scream in the world happened right in front of me.

The whole place shook as items fell over from the sides. The windows completely broke apart. Me and Holiday backed away from the phone as we both almost had a freaking heart attack. After the place stopped shaking, we both stood there in complete shock. All I could do was look over at him and speculate what that was about. The only thing he could do with his eyes wide open and hands shaking were a simple "Yeah...".

About as good as a description as anything at this point.

We both slowly walked away from where the phone was and went over towards the lone door at the far end of this place. No more strange shit happened again as we got there. I opened it to where it led back outside. In front of us was a small alleyway in between this warehouse and the next. The alleyway was blocked off both the left and right by a trash container and an armored van respectively, so the only option was in the next building. Me and Holiday continued on through the much smaller warehouse as we both got back outside. The alley to the left of us led to a dead-end, so the only other way forward was the next one ahead.

As we were continuing through this place, my mind wandered... What is happening to Auburn?

* * *

><p>Thank goodness this chapter is over. Hopefully I can produce the next one before New Years. As for the little change: There is one part where you raise the crane that a random civilian asks behind some boxes who goes "What the hell's happening? Is it everywhere? Is anyone still out there?... Anyone but them, I mean." And then he suddenly hides behind the boxes again. This didn't really fit in with what I was going for, so I just completely left it alone. Plus, it was just random in the actual game.<p>

But, I digress. Reviews! NOW! If anyone still cares!


	4. Holiday

I apologize greatly for not updating this story in what had to have been 2 or three months. Any excuse I have well... doesn't excuse with why I didn't commit to updating so I will simply not do that. So if there is anyone who read this or the other novelization and wondered where I dropped off the face of the earth, do not fret! For I WILL finish this story and continue writing, despite what happens to me in the outside world! So without further waiting, here is chapter 4, which is by far the darkest one I can even think of illustrating (at least I hope I did).

Enjoy the material presented before you! And I know, I don't own the content of the original material.

* * *

><p><strong>F.E.A.R.<strong>

**FIRST ENCOUNTER ASSAULT RECON**

**EXTRACTION POINT  
><strong>

**INTERVAL 02 - FLIGHT  
><strong>

**HOLIDAY  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The "Point Man"<strong>

Both me and Holiday continued further into the city as we were moving through the alleys in between buildings. As we were moving along, there was some strange noises further ahead of here, sounding like either gunfire or some type of crash. Proceeding with caution, we walked further and further until we passed around the next corner. There were a couple of bodies laid out on the ground, two of them belonging to a Delta Squad and another belonging to a Replica.

"Uh oh... I've got a bad feeling about this." Holiday spoke out in worry. Hopefully there are others still alive.

We walked over the bodies of the fallen soldiers as we finally were able to leave the alleyways. From where we ended up, it appeared to be some sort of construction site. There were multiples items and walls scattered all across several kilometers in a wide, open area. At the far, far north was a warehouse we could use to take a shortcut around the area that hopefully will lead us closer to a path to Auburn Memorial.

"Eyes high. This area is ripe for snipers." Holiday instructed me, as we were moving through the open section of this place.

We both continued ahead, looking far and high through this area in case of any ambush that is meant for us. The bodies we saw earlier looked to have been dead for an hour or so, so there is a chance there are no patrols up ahead. At least, that's the best luck that I can ask for. As I was looking around behind us to see if anything might be there, Holiday and I noticed something in the area. The sound of heavy boots behind some large crates in front of the warehouse were coming from up ahead. It was the Replicas.

"Watch your six! We've got more soldiers coming in from the warehouse!" Holiday shouted to me, the both of us putting back the barrels of our G2A2's. Time for action.

There were six of them coming from both sides of the crates, three for each for me and Holiday. Not wasting time with this crap, I tossed one of my grenades on over to the squad on the right side. The explosion went off in front of them, but the smoke made it difficult to see if any of them were dead. After it dissipated, I could see about two of them dead while the last one was taking cover behind a parked truck for transport. His legs were still exposed from the underside, so I fired a few bullets to them as he collapsed to the floor. While he was still on the ground, I finished him off with a few more bullets to the back. I then looked over to notice Holiday was holding his own, for he was able to kill a couple of the clone soldiers.

"Oh yeah, I'm a bad motherfucker!" Holiday yelled out, getting excited to be part of the action. More started coming in from his side, but they were smart enough to take cover by the supplies scattered about. Holiday ran forward to where they were, still firing his rifle to keep them from coming out. By the time he got over there, his gun was now empty and the soldiers ready to strike him down. I would've helped him, but he was able to improvise and toss his weapon over to the clone closest to him. In the brief seconds of confusion, Holiday ran towards him and punched him right at the visor of the helmet. As the soldier was flown back, Holiday quickly grabbed the Replica's weapon and started firing his gun to the two of them, easily disposing of them. Damn, he was good.

"Let's send these bastards back to 'Fort Useless.'" he said over the radio, getting ready for some more. At least he was enjoying himself.

A few more were still in the area, about five or six of them. I brought my attention back to the battle, as both me and Holiday were slowly but surely killing each and every one. "Take that, you test tube motherfucker." Holiday taunted them, gaining the upper hand on his side. With the remaining Replicas finally killed off, the both of us met back up by the front of the warehouse to the north. Holiday looked over past me, with my eyes looking back behind me. There were two Replicas running away as they turned around the corner of some large crates.

"Come on, I don't want to give those SOB's time to regroup." Holiday shouted as we followed the soldiers to where they was going. Not wanting to let the bastards get away, I used my reflexes to rush ahead of Holiday. Catching up to one of them I opened fire at his legs to have him fall over to the dark cement, then finishing him off with another bullet through his helmet. "Only one left" Holiday noted as he just showed up behind me. The last one was getting ready to make a final stand as he opened fire near where I was standing. Taking cover over by some supplies to my right, I crouched down to avoid getting myself killed. His assault didn't last long, for Holiday managed to finish him off while he was still exposed. That took care of that.

"There should be an exit about one klick to our six. This way!" Holiday commanded as we walked on over to the nearest building. After moving around an almost maze-like structure of crates, we ended up by a small grey door with a single light bulb still working above it. Keeping my guard up, I went first to try to push the door forward, but it was somehow locked. We would have to find another way around here.

Holiday smirked at me, for he casually walked over to the door. Instead of pushing it again like I did, he pulled out a rectangle shaped device from one of his back pockets on his belt. It looked to be some type of bomb, maybe Semtex. I forgot that he specialized in demolitions. He put the explosive on the center of the door, with it sticking on its surface. After pressing some type of code on the explosive, a beeping noise was going off with a red blinking light turning on. Holiday and I both knew what would happen if we just stayed there. He yelled out "Stand back" as we got away as far as possible. We crouched down on the ground while covering our ears, so that we wouldn't go deaf.

An enormous explosion completely blasted the door apart, as well as shattering the glass windows alongside the side from the loud noise. After the smoke had cleared, a long, thin corridor was now available inside the warehouse. We passed through the hallway and walked through a typical room with supply boxes. Taking the front exit, we were now outside by a construction field. It looked to be a quarter of the way finished, for all that was set up was the metal beams for the upper floors. As we looked around, there was a strange noise coming from nearby.

"Hold up." Holiday spoke out as we tried to figure out what it was. Shortly after, a loud crash that sounded like an explosion went off to the far right of this place. Glass was being shattered, with another explosion going off in the distance. Whoever was causing it, they must be pissed. I looked over to see Holiday walk on over to a yellow gate in between a checkpoint station to where another warehouse was seen up ahead. "You go check that out. I'll get this gate open." he told me as he was getting ready to get another explosive ready. It was best to get some intel on what was happening before we move on so we don't get any more surprises.

Looking over to the right, I walked past some construction equipment and stacked tiles scattered all around ground level as I saw a path beyond the wall by the right side. Before I was able to reach there, a freaking explosion of some kind must've went off behind me. Only this one was much louder than anything Holiday could pull off. It was like we were freaking bombed or something. Over the comlink the only thing I could hear was Holiday yelling "Shit!". I ran back over to see what had happened, wondering if it was the Replicas doing.

Between the incomplete building and where the checkpoint station was a giant fucking hole where the ground should be. It was as if someone blew apart an entire city block, but the way it was pulled off didn't show signs of an explosive. Certain sections of pipes and rubble were not proportionally gone with how the blast should've been if it was indeed a bomb. This was not the Replicas doing. In the distance I could see Holiday looking around over what happened, probably thinking the same thing I was. Today was a real shitty day to figure out what on earth was happening. Holiday looked over at me as he shouted out over what to do.

"This just keeps getting better and better... We'll just meet up on the other side... again." Holiday said, with an irritated voice coming along at the word "again." I could tell he was getting tired of this crap.

Seeing that I can't go back anyway, I continued my initial objective and walked over to the right side of the wall. There was a small path that was illuminated by yellow colored light bulbs. Wherever it leads, maybe I'll figure out what caused the explosions. Before I could get there, there were three advanced Replicas emerging from the path as they ran out to attack me. Not wanting to waste the bullets, I took out one more grenade available on my belt and tossed it as far as I could to where they were. As the blast went off, it only managed to stun the soldiers, which gave me enough time to use my reflexes to run over to them as soon as possible. While they were still on the ground, I fired the remaining rounds of my G2A2 rifle magazine until they were all taken care of.

Stocking up on their ammunition, I walked past their bodies as I turned around the next corner. In front of me was a tall pillar with yellow stairs for a small walkway and a ladder that would take me straight up to the top of it. Before I could even think of going that direction, those clone freaks left behind one of those automatic gun turrets I encountered and used earlier. Before it could have a lock on me, I fired all the bullets in my gun while trying to keep out of its line of sight. Luckily for me, this thing was unable to fire a single bullet as I managed to destroy it. Before I could sigh in relief, Holiday got a hold of me over the comlink.

"I've got boocoo soldiers over here! I could use a hand!" he said desperately as I could hear gunfire over the channel and outside. From where I was, it sounded like it was coming from beyond the walls in front of me. The only way I could help him now was to climb up the pillar and provide some sniper support.

Next to where the damaged turret was an ASP assault rifle, with its zoom scope and 3-round burst perfect for helping him out. Taking it and some magazines, I climbed up the long ladder for what felt like forever. As I was ascending up, I could feel something dangerous was nearby. Besides the Replicas, it felt like something else. Something familiar...

When I reached the top, I could see at the far distance on the ground was Holiday facing off against several squads of Replica soldiers. Despite the odds were heavily against him, he managed to at least kill a few of them. Right now he was taking cover by some barrels as he was now stuck and unable to strike back from their bullets. Just as I was taking out the ASP, I noticed someone was standing on one end of a walkway about 30 feet to my right. Aiming the weapon at the figure to get a closer look, I saw that the person over there was none other than Paxton Fettel.

He was just looking down over the battle taking place. I couldn't see his face, for his back was all I could see. He probably didn't know that I was watching, so I got ready to fire at his body. But something stopped me. I wasn't sure what it was, but my mind was telling me over and over "It's not going to do any good. You can't kill your brother again." Why was I thinking this? Was it because he was now a ghost and that even if I could shoot him, it wouldn't make a difference? Or was it something else...?

"What a clusterfuck! Help me out here!" Holiday shouted over the radio. My thoughts then returned to what was happening down below. He was in trouble and only I could help him. I looked back over at where Fettel was before to find he was now gone. Where did he go?

Aiming the rifle down to a squad of Replicas, I fired several 3-round bursts to each of the soldiers, all of them making their mark. With 4 of them dead, Holiday was able to counterattack and strike back at the other squad by the warehouse at the far end to towards the north. With three of them scattered about the exposed shutter that was opened, they also didn't realize that behind them were some barrels of gasoline. It was too dark for them to notice, so its no wonder they didn't see it. Firing just a few rounds at the barrels caused a chain explosion to where it consumed them in flames. They all screamed out in pain as they would die out from the burns one by one.

"You're not the only bad motherfucker out here!" Holiday said with a cocky voice as he was taking care of three other Replicas crawling out from an open space of a gate from another small building to his left. They were totally screwed as Holiday shot them several times over and over until they were killed. But this fight wasn't over yet. Three more Replicas emerged out from the northern building as we both continued to open fire at them. Holiday taunted them as he was exposing his arms out "You want a piece of this? I didn't think so!" as they tried to shoot him. He took cover behind the same barrels as before.

I could tell he was doing that so they would be easy for me to finish off. While they were too busy trying to even hit the guy, I was able to fire all the rounds I had left in my rifle. With them dead, we both waited to see if there were any more left that could ambush us. After about a minute passed, Holiday stood up nervously as he looked around. Seeing as how it was over, he looked up to see where I was shooting from. He got back on the comlink channel.

"If you're through with your fancy shooting, I'm going to blow this fence." He was pointing towards to an almost destroyed fence to his right, which wasn't that far from where I passed earlier. I went down the long ladder as I got rid of the empty ASP. Turning around the next corner from before and saw a red flare on the other side of the fence Holiday spoke about. I could hear another beeping noise from the other side, obviously meaning he was one step ahead of blowing this thing up too. Keeping my distance, I watched as the blast blew away what was left of the fence as it was sent flying to the left. He sure had some strong shit, alright.

Waiting for the smoke to clear, I went through the now available path to see Holiday waiting for me. He had a smile across his face as he said to me "We make a pretty good team out here." At this rate, we might as well finish off the whole clone army. But first, we still need to reach the hospital and hope that Jin is safe. We both looked over to where the warehouse was and walked over past the piles of Replica corpses we took care of together. Going through the open gate, we saw a single door to the left that was the only way inside.

"Hold up" Holiday said as he went ahead first. The door was completely messed-up, as if something was bending it in places to prevent us from entering. Holiday then kicked down the door with his left foot as it was knocked back. Keeping his assault rifle drawn, he looked over to the right of the room. I followed him to see why he stopped. There were puddles of blood all across the floor with several crimson skeletons of people lying around. This was just like all the other times...

"Careful. I've got a bad feeling about this." he said to me. We both slowly walked over to the right side of this room, moving past the bloody cardboard boxes and the strange smell coming off from the remains of whoever was killed. There was another door up ahead, only this one was had a cabinet and box blocking it off in front of us. Someone must've put this up in a hurry. "What were they trying to keep out?" Holiday asked quietly, as he tossed aside the items away from the door.

Deciding to go first this time, I gestured to Holiday that I would go ahead of him. Slowly pushing the door forward, I entered the next area to see an unpleasant sight. There was blood splattered almost all along the walls and building materials in the center. There were both bodies of Delta Force and construction workers all "posed" in the upper-right corner of the room, with another body laid out on the tiles in front of us. This was not the Replicas, and definitely not Alma. It was almost as if...

"Some of these people killed each other." Holiday said in an almost scared tone. He was right. The way they were all killed showed signs of strangulation, scratch marks, and some type of force pushing their limbs into themselves. But that was impossible. There is no way all of these people could do this to themselves. What the fuck was going on?

Holiday inspected the area as he bent down over a single Delta members body. He quietly said to me "He did this to himself...". Looking over as to how, I could see a deep slash exposed over his neck. The wound looked to be self-inflicted. What could happen to them to do this to each other?

We both looked around and noticed another almost destroyed door to the left of us. Next to the door was another symbol from earlier that looked like triangles made with blood to represent the letter "A." Holiday went in front of me this time as he was ready to knock the door down. Before he did, he looked back at me, fear showing all across his face. Yet despite it showing, he did his best to try to lighten the dark mood surrounding us.

"I'm not exactly burning with curiosity about what's on the other side, are you?" He said with as much humor as a guy like him could. Can't imagine how he must be really feeling.

He knocked down the door as we both went through and entered a larger section of the building. The lights that were working kind of gave this place a somewhat green-like tone to them. There were more piles of blood all across the floor, only there was not a single body in sight this time. As we moved through the area and passing some of the warehouses supplies, I noticed a couple more of those twitching "humanoid" creatures just standing around in certain places. Like before, they weren't doing anything but just standing there. After a couple of seconds they withered away in black dust. We weren't sure of what to make of this, so we continued to inspect the building some more.

After passing through a large cabinet centered int his room, Holiday and I looked over to the the left where another pile of blood was displayed, this time with that same symbol now on the floor. Holiday quietly said to me "Man, this is not right.", his body beginning to shake a little bit over what was happening. Even though I was probably just as scared as him, I did my best to keep my guard up in case if anything were to strike at us. As we walked over near the center of the blood, we looked around to see if there was another exit. As I looked over to the right wall, there was a blue door that looked like it lead to a office, but it was locked. Another one was to the south of us that looked more like an exit. We were almost out of here.

Everything turned to darkness as a loud smack was heard. The sound of an almost demonic hiss was heard from almost everywhere. Holiday could only utter how things would be going to hell.

"Not good."

I tried to turn on my flashlight, only for the damn thing to not turn on no matter how times I flipped the switch. There is no way that the batteries could be dead now. As I tried to think of what else to do, a loud smack was heard again as the lights came back on. Before we could even think about what happened, the lights went off again as the another smack happened. They came back on again, only we could see we were not alone. This time more of those twitching figures were scattered all across the room, surrounding us. Before we could do anything about them, the lights went off again with that same noise repeating itself. And it kept happening over and over and over again, with each time we could see more of those creatures showing up. If we pull through together, we can take care of them...

Holiday couldn't take it anymore. He shouted out in anger as he began to open fire at any direction he could. The muzzle flash of his rifle could only provide a small light around him as he was desperately shooting towards one of the disfigured creatures. I tried to walk over to him to calm him down and so that he doesn't waste the bullets, but noticed something was crouched down behind him. Before I could see what it was, he stopped firing. All there was darkness.

The lights came back on again. This time the creatures were all gone, but Holiday still looked exactly the same. He was shaking like a lunatic as he kept a strong grip to his weapon. As I began to walk over to him, he turned his head towards me slowly. He muttered a small "Uh-oh" as his face showed extreme fear. I then noticed that he was no longer standing on the bloody floor anymore.

Something was carrying him.

I tried to grab Holiday to bring him back to the ground, but was unable to has he was thrust to the ceiling with such force it left a few cracks from where he impacted. He screamed out in pain as I was not able to stop whatever it was doing this to them. If I were to try to use my guns on whatever it was doing this to him, I might hit Holiday on accident. The creature doing this to him emitted a deep monster-like growl as Holiday was then tossed back to the ground face first. Blood spilled out of his mouth as he struggled to break free. Rushing over to him, I attempted to grab his arms to pull him away with whatever was doing this to him. My efforts failed as his body slid over to some boxes with his legs making contact to them.

The lights in this room were flickering on and off over and over again. The more Holiday was being struck, the darker it would get. My body was terrified for what was happening to the man who has been helping me and Jin out since this mission started yesterday. I have to save him no matter what. He doesn't deserve to die in this nightmare of a city.

I ran over to Holiday again to try and rescue him from the onslaught of the invisible creature doing this to him. Despite my best efforts to catch him in time, I tripped on the floor from the assault rifle he was previously holding. He was then being levitated over towards the locked door at the far left of the room. Even though this was locked earlier, it opened up on its own. Holiday was dragged over to the entrance of the room, his hands keeping a strong grip on the sides of the door as he was being pulled towards the center of the room. Those strange humanoid figures from before were not waiting in the room, their heads and arms rotating in the strangest ways possible. They all were looking at Holiday's struggle as more screams were coming from inside.

His face showed all the pain and despair a man could ever show in his whole life. God knows how much suffering he was going through from being attacked by something that you cannot destroy. The fear was consuming my whole body, almost preventing me from even standing back up. It took all I had to run back over to where he was, to do anything to save him. Before I could reach him, Holiday shouted out to me two words before he was pulled into the room with the door shutting in front of me.

"Find Jin!"

All of the lights went out again for a few seconds. When they came back on, the door was still locked. I could hear Holiday screaming out in agony on the other side, the sound of flesh ripping apart. The monsters inside were also shouting out, making it hard to tell what on earth was happening inside. I banged on the door as much as I possibly could, doing everything from kicking it down or shooting the softest sections of the framing. But no matter what I did, nothing was working. And the more I heard Holiday scream, the more my body couldn't control the rush of emotions all inside me.

Suddenly, a crash to the left of me broke through most of the wall. At first, I assumed he had used an explosive to get out of there. The truth was far more deceitful. Instead, his entire body was used to break through the wall. He was now floating in the air back when all of this first started. His face was almost completely covered in blood, little droplets of it coming down from his arms and legs. And yet, he was still alive.

He screamed out in pain once more as now his arms and legs were twisting in ways to where all of his bones were breaking. The crimson liquid was now splattering all around me as I could not do anything to stop this. His body was then tossed over to the boxes stashed behind, then over to the cabinets to the right. The creatures growled out once more as all I could do was watch. From here, it was hard to tell if he was still breathing, as his body was now lying face down. Before I could even think of what to do now, Holiday was then tossed over to one of the support beams of this building. The force of it was so strong that it had actually broke a part of off along the center. I could only watch as he was then thrust over to the exit as the door was completely smashed open.

The entire warehouse was now completely dark. The only light that there was to be seen came from outside. I was completely frozen in my place over the massacre that occurred before my eyes. Holiday was dead... and I couldn't do anything to save him. If I could've acted sooner, he would still be alive. The way those freaks killed him was too far... and he was conscious during the whole thing. No human being should ever have to die like that.

Slowly, I walked over to where those things tossed Holiday's body where the exit was. Even though I should've known better, I didn't keep my weapon up in case if anything were to attack me. Somewhere deep down, I knew that I was spared for a reason. As I stepped out through the hallway leading back out, I looked over to the left. Holiday's corpse was sticking out half-way through a destroyed window for this abandoned building in front of me. For what felt like an eternity, my legs brought me closer to inspect out of fucking curiosity on what those things did to him.

Holiday was then brought into the building as fast as I could blink, with gallons of blood spilling out from the window, the growls of a monster filling the air.

Some of the blood almost completely covered my body. But I was so shaken up from what happened earlier, I did nothing to avoid it. My breathing was almost uncontrollable, my limbs stuck in place over the carnage that happened in front of me. Behind me, I could hear the hissing of some type of person. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see what it could be.

One of those transparent things I saw running away in the dark basement of the church - with those red eyes - was running past me. It completely ignored me as it hopped over the fence with ease to the right.

Those must've been the ones responsible for killing Holiday. That's why none of us could see them earlier. But what were they? These weren't the Replica Assassins, for they acted too much like animals to be clones. Maybe... maybe it was Alma who made these things. It was the only explanation I could think of. Her anger has become so strong, it probably now manifests into these... "shades." It was the only word I can think of for these monsters.

With nowhere to go, the only option left was this fence those Shades went. As much as it scared me to even consider going that direction, I had no alternatives. I failed to save Holiday, but I won't fail to save Jin. His last words rang clear in my head, reminding me over and over why we have to leave this city. If I can get to Jin before Fettel and Alma's forces can, then there is still hope for us to leave the shithole alive. Climbing over the fence with the help of some dirt and empty desks, I hopped on over to the other side.

Please, Jin, be safe...

* * *

><p>Wow, sucks for Holiday. If only he could've done a barrel roll. It could have saved him. Anyway, hopefully soon I plan to get back to writing this so I can do something to waste my spare time. Hope you all liked this chapter and keep an eye out for I plan to update ASAP!<p>

Oh yeah, by the way, throw in a review or two for old time's sake!


End file.
